


His father's son

by AngelineTrent



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Short One Shot, post-ACIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelineTrent/pseuds/AngelineTrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of ACIII, William mourns the death of his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His father's son

“Goodbye Dad. Say ‘Hello’ to mum. Tell her I love her okay. I love you both… I love you both.”

William can’t retain the tears in his eyes. That was the last message that his son left for him. It’s been a week now, that Desmond had died. Desmond was dead and William can’t even buried his only son. Why? Why did Desmond have to stay behind, to protect them. It wasn’t his role. It was a father duty to protect his family but he had failed. He had failed his son and let him die, alone. William had not tell his wife yet. How could he do that. How to tell that their son, their precious baby boy was dead and that he had made nothing to prevent that. That he didn’t take his place and sacrifice himself in order to let Desmond see another day.

It’s been a week. William keep hitting the repeat button on his cellphone in order to listen to his son’s voice on his voicemail. He can’t push himself to delete it. That was too many years since he last saw him, before Desmond ran away and yet, when William was able to found him…

William fetch himself a glass of whisky, the alcohol burning his throat in it’s way down. He separated with Shaun and Rebecca and they went god knows where, hiding from Abstergo and the Templars. William felt so useless as the voice of Desmond repeat again “I love you both” again and again.

How could he lead the Assassins when he cannot protect his own child? There’s no more hope for the brotherhood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I was replaying AC3 and I have all those feels about William and Desmond. And Desmond died nearly after seeing his father again in ten years. That's so sad. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
